


Having It All

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [196]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Being a working mom isn't easy. Felicity is trying to run a company and enjoy a holiday with her family at their Italian villa. Her attempt to maintain her professionalism is challenged by her children when they burst into her office while she's on a video conference call.





	Having It All

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Happy belated birthday to the fabulous Deena_K, a real life mom superhero. 
> 
> This installment was inspired by snow days and children interrupting my co-workers during conference calls. I have a co-worker who has a two year old who now recognizes my voice on calls. He has been heard on many a conference call saying, "Hi, Stacy."
> 
> This installment is 157/196. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

It was their first summer in Italy and Felicity was doing her best to make the arrangement work. Being away from the office had been more stressful than anticipated. She was the CEO of the world’s largest company. There was a lot of pressure for her to continue delivering the results to their shareholders. As much pressure as she put on herself to be the best CEO she could be, Felicity was determined to be a better mom than CEO. She was incredibly lucky to have co-parents like Tommy and Oliver. They were both amazing fathers, but it didn’t make her feel less guilty every time she had to fly off for a meeting or missed a school activity because there was a last-minute emergency. When Felicity looked back on her own childhood, her mom was missing for most of it because she was always working to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads. Felicity wished her mom had been around more, but she would never fault her for her absences. Felicity was a success because of her mom’s hard work and sacrifices. Felicity wouldn’t have to work another day in her life to keep her family fed with a roof over their heads. She worked because she wants to, and she loves to. She hoped when her children looked back on their childhoods, they wouldn’t resent the time she spent at QC. She hoped they would be proud of her work, but, more importantly, she wanted them to know how much she loved them.

The decision to relocate to Italy for the summer was difficult. Felicity was worried how it would look to her employees and shareholders for her to go to Italy for the summer. Her position and wealth afforded her many opportunities that most working moms didn’t have, and she felt guilty whenever she used her wealth and privilege to make life better for herself and her children. Ultimately, Felicity wanted to be part of her children’s happy memories and gave herself permission to relocate to Italy for the summer. Their Italian villa was equipped with a state-of-the-art office and they had a helicopter and pilot on standby to take her to their jet if Felicity needed to travel to London, New York, or back to Starling. It took a week or two, but they found a routine that worked for the family. Due to the time difference, she was able to spend her mornings with the children. They spent time in the pool, Oliver’s vegetable garden, and running around on the lawn together. After lunch, when the kids usually crashed for their naps, Felicity would seclude herself in her office and begin her workday. She would break to have dinner with them and then again for story time. Her workday ended around midnight. Luckily, life as Overwatch had conditioned her to late nights and early mornings.

The hardest part for the children was knowing Felicity was home, but they couldn’t see her. They were told that they weren’t to enter mommy’s office when her door was closed. In theory, that should’ve been enough, in practice, the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak’s were all rule breakers.

“Simon,” Felicity addressed the head of QC’s sales, “I’m not comfortable with the projections for the fourth quarter.”

“Electronics sales are down industrywide, but not for us. Demand for head’s-up-displays remain strong. I don’t think we’re being aggressive with these numbers,” Simon said with conviction.

Felicity was familiar with both the industry and QC’s numbers, and she trusted Simon’s instincts, but she wasn’t willing to make projections based on their future immunity from an industry trend. “The economy is slowing down everywhere. H.U.D.’s are hot right now, but they’re not a necessity. I don’t want to be explaining to the market in the fourth quarter why we’re not meeting our own projections. I’d rather outperform than under. Revise those numbers to account for the slowdown.”

They agreed to an amount and Simon moved to his next item on the agenda. The doorknob to Felicity’s office jiggled several times before opening. In the reflection on her monitor she watched as a sleepy-eyed Prue shuffled across her office. Clutching a stuffed bunny, the toddler arrived at her mom’s side and raised her arms. “Up,” Prue said sleepily. Felicity lifted Prue onto her lap and the toddler settled against her chest.

“Thank you, Simon,” Felicity said, rubbing Prue’s back. “All right, Curtis, you’re up.”

Felicity quickly texted her husbands to let them know where Prue was before a search party was formed to find their youngest. Prue turned her head at the sound of Curtis’ voice. She shifted in Felicity’s lap until she could see Curtis on her mom’s monitor. She gave Curtis a small wave and he gave her a small wave and a wink without losing a beat in his presentation.

Prue sat quietly on Felicity’s lap. She seemed enthralled by Curtis’ presentation on Applied Science’s current status. He played a brief video the marketing team had created for the next generation of Q-Cell. When the music swelled and the QC logo appeared on the screen, Prue clapped. “Again, mommy.”

Soft chuckles came from the speakers as her leadership team responded to Prue’s enthusiasm. “That makes two Smoaks that like it,” Felicity said to her team. She pressed her lips to Prue’s ear, “We’ll watch it again later.”

Prue looked like she was about to protest when Tommy slipped into the room. He took Prue and with his back to the camera mouthed, “Sorry.” He closed the door behind them, but Felicity could hear him reminding their daughter about not bothering her mom while she was working.

The meeting continued uneventfully for another hour when Becca shouted angrily. Becca’s angry words were soon followed by a response from Bobby. Felicity did her best to concentrate on Walter’s presentation, but she couldn’t help but focus on the shouting that was getting closer and closer.

“Let go,” Bobby shouted.

“Mommy said I could play with it after lunch,” Becca shrieked.

“It’s not your turn yet,” Bobby screamed.

“It’s mine,” Becca said in a voice that Felicity was sure only dolphins could hear. The sound of children knocking into the wall was the only warning Felicity had before the children tumbled into her office screaming at one another. Bobby had an arm outstretched with his hand braced on Becca’s forehead. Becca’s arms swung wildly as she tried to reach for the item tucked against Bobby’s chest. He was holding a Team Arrow prototype for a small scuba device William had brought with him for Felicity to examine. Once she’d fixed the issue, he’d allowed his siblings to try it out with him in the pool. Becca and Bobby had fallen in love with the small handheld propulsion device and were trying to get their full use of it before William took it back with him to Starling.

Felicity rose from her chair and signaled to Walter to keep talking. Both children began speaking over one another about how unfair the other child was being. She held out her hand to Bobby and he reluctantly placed the device into her hand. She put it on her bookshelf, out of range of her monitor’s camera. Placing a hand on each child’s shoulder, she escorted them to the door. She gave them each a small push and closed the door behind them. She returned to her chair and asked Walter, “How is that going to impact our tax obligation to the E.U.?”

Twenty minutes later her meeting was over, and she had thirty minutes before her next call. Felicity went in search of her family and found them all by the pool. Oliver and Tommy were in the water with the twins. William was asleep on a double lounger holding the hand of a young woman he’d met at the beginning of the week. She was Swedish and the heiress to a shipping fortune. William was heartbroken when he arrived in Italy because Emma had begun dating someone in her graduate program. The leggy blonde, whose name Felicity couldn’t remember, seemed to be an effective distraction and was lessening his heartbreak.

Bobby and Becca were sitting on loungers at opposite ends of the pool. Both had tear stained faces and were scowling at their dads. Oliver glanced at his watch and answered Felicity’s unasked question, “Two more minutes.”

Felicity wondered what Bobby and Becca had done to receive their timeouts. It couldn’t have been for the squabble they had in her office. Timeouts were only bestowed for willful defiance or physical violence. Becca, without a doubt, was their most defiant child, but Bobby was their most compliant. If they were both in a timeout, it meant they’d been hitting one another.

Becca flopped back on the lounger and let out an audible sigh. Bobby rolled his eyes but dropped onto his back too.

“How are my little fish?” Felicity asked the twins, ignoring B2’s attempts at getting her attention.

Nate turned towards the sound of her voice and smiled. He wasn’t wearing his prescription goggles which meant he couldn’t see anything more than blurs. Being in the water was an act of pure bravery. Even at three, he was showing how alike he was to Oliver. “Watch, mommy.” He took an exaggerated breath, his cheeks puffing out as he filled his lungs. He placed his face into the water and began to kick his feet. Tommy let go and Nate began to move forward. He lifted his head and took another gulp of air before returning his face to the water. He propelled himself a little further before he lifted his head again with a triumphant smile and called out for Tommy.

Felicity clapped and cheered for her son. It was hard to believe how far he’d come since the summer began. “Good job,” she told him as he secured himself in his dad’s arms, “you’re swimming like a penguin.”

The alarm on Oliver’s watch went off. He handed Prue to Tommy before he got out of the pool. He pointed to the ground in front of him. Becca and Bobby climbed off their loungers to stand in front of him. He placed a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. “Apologize to one another. We do not hit one another, no matter how angry we get.”

“Sorry, Becca,” Bobby said, his eyes firmly planted on the ground.

“Sorry,” Becca mumbled back.

“All right,” Oliver said with a tired smile. “Give each other a hug and go play – nicely.”

Bobby and Becca embraced quickly. “Race you to the swings,” Bobby said with a broad grin. Whatever anger they had appeared to be forgotten.

Tess began to bark and raced off towards the docks. The whole family turned in the direction Tess had disappeared. The entire family was already present. No one should be approaching from the water. “William,” Oliver said, sharply. Instantly awake, William rose from his lounger, his posture tense and ready for a fight. “Everyone else, inside.”

Tommy put the twins on the ledge of the pool before getting out and scooping them back up. Felicity took hold of Bobby and Becca’s hands and began leading them towards the house. Both children were glancing over their shoulders, anxious to understand what was going on.

“Aunt Sara,” Becca cried out, pulling out of Felicity’s grip. “Aunt Nyssa.”

Felicity shared a look with her husbands. They both shrugged. Sara and Nyssa weren’t expected for another week. Felicity hoped their early arrival wasn’t because of an emergency. She was enjoying her crisis free summer.

B2 took off in a run across the lawn towards their aunts. Tess happily ran circles around the deadly assassins.

Tommy returned Prue and Nate to their feet. They chittered at each other in their twin speak as they stripped out of their wet suits. They were eager to greet their aunts and undressed faster than usual.

“Glasses, little man,“ Tommy said as he tried to put glasses on the wriggling Nate.

 As soon as his glasses were on, a naked Nate and Prue were running across the lawn too.

“I don’t think anyone has ever been that happy to see me,” Oliver said with a pout.

Tommy chuckled, as he toweled off, “I don’t know. I’ve been pretty happy to see you once or twice.”

Felicity winced as Becca threw herself at Nyssa. The taciturn woman’s face lit up with a smile as she lifted Becca into her arms. Sara lifted Bobby beneath his arms and began to spin them in fast circles. Bobby’s legs flew out behind him as they spun. The children’s laughter carried across the lawn.

“Oh no,” Sara said through her laughter, “we’re being attacked by naked babies.” She put Bobby down and pretended to try and out run the twins. The twins grabbed her calves and Sara’s faked fall convinced the twins of the success of their coordinated tackle. Nate and Prue climbed on top of her and began to tickle their aunt. Bobby and Becca joined their siblings in the tickle attack.

Nyssa stepped around the children and Sara. “By your faces,” she said as she kissed Felicity’s cheek, “I can see you’re surprised by our early arrival.”

“We didn’t get a message,” Tommy said, “but family is always welcome.”

“Hello, husband,” Nyssa teased as she hugged Oliver. “Everyone looks well. Italy agrees with you.”

“Are you passing through, or are you planning on staying?” Oliver asked. His worry that their family holiday was about to end was visible in the lines around his mouth.

“We were able to conclude some business earlier than expected. Since we were already in Europe, we decided to start our holiday early. Sara didn’t think you would mind.  We’ve been looking forward to our visit and seeing the children – the three of you as well.”

“Hey, Nyssa,” William said before placing a kiss to her cheek. “Okay if I borrow the car to take Gretchen home?” he asked Tommy.

The woman in question was pulling a sundress over her bikini. Tommy pointed towards the house, “Key should be on the front table. Don’t drive too fast.”

“Thank you for having me to your home,” Gretchen said in flawless English.

“It was our pleasure,” Tommy said.

“Bye, aunt Sara,” William shouted across the lawn with an exaggerated wave. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, good looking,” Sara shouted back.

As William and Gretchen walked towards the house, Nyssa whispered, “What’s going on with Emma?”

Tommy groaned, “Don’t ask. I can’t take the drama anymore. They are the two most frustrating people I have ever known.”

Sara approached with a twin in each arm. “You guys can’t afford to clothe these kids?”

“You try keeping them in their clothes,” Tommy groused, good-naturedly.

The twins weren’t fans of wet bathing suits. As soon as they got out of the water, their suits came off. They wouldn’t put a wet suit on to go back in the pool either. Oliver didn’t know why Tommy or Felicity even bothered putting them in suits. He usually put the twins in the pool naked.

Sara snorted. “They really are your kids. You couldn’t keep your clothes on either.”

Tommy rolled his eyes.

Oliver grinned and winked at his husband, “She’s got you there.”

“They don’t like wet bathing suits,” Tommy tried to explain.

Sara nuzzled the twins. “Is that why you’re naked or is it because you’re just like your da?”

Tommy kissed Sara on the forehead. “Surprisingly, I’m still happy you’re here.” He whistled, and B2 looked up from where they were playing with Tess on the lawn. “Bath time.”

“Let’s get you two settled. Where is your luggage?” Oliver asked.

“It’s down by the docks,” Nyssa said.

“I’ll go get it,” Oliver offered.

“I’ll come with you,” Nyssa said.

Sara put the twins down and wrapped an arm around Felicity’s waist. They followed Tommy and the kids into the house. “How’s tricks?”

“I’m glad to see you,” Felicity said truthfully. “I could use some girl time.” She loved her husbands and her children, but sometimes she missed female companionship.

“Only you would think Nyssa and my arrival means girl time,” Sara teased.

Sara and Nyssa might be lethal assassins, but once they were off duty, they were like any other women. No one made Felicity laugh harder than Sara, not even Tommy. Felicity was happy they arrived early and looked forward to sharing a bottle of wine with them after work. “Well, I’m happy for the extra estrogen. Besides, you both smell really good,” she said with an exaggerated wink.

“Mommy said you smell, da,” Becca said.

“Everybody smells,” Tommy replied.

“I don’t think you smell bad, da,” Becca said with a wide smile.

“Thank you, sweet pea,” Tommy said.

“I’ve got a call,” Felicity said apologetically.

“That’s all right. I’ll help Tommy give the kids a bath,” Sara said. “It’ll be fun.”

“Yay,” Becca cheered. “Can we take a bubble bath in your tub?” she asked Tommy.

“Yes,” Tommy agreed as he ushered them to the stairs.

Felicity smiled as she watched her family climb the stairs. The children were excited and talking over one another to get Sara’s attention. Tommy was going to have his hands full and she imagined that with Sara involved, there was going to be more water outside the tub than it. Closing the door to her office, the joyful sound of her children was silenced.

She didn’t have a chance to wish she was the one giving the children a bubble bath before her monitor woke with an incoming call. “Hello, Lucius. How are you?”

“Wishing I was in Italy too,” her mentor said.

“What did Bruce do now?” she teased.

“The usual. He asked for the impossible, and he wants it yesterday,” Lucius said with a fond grin.

“Sounds familiar,” she sympathized.

Felicity and Lucius began to discuss their companies’ plan to help revitalize Hub City. Tommy sent her a picture of Becca, Prue, and Nate in the tub. Oliver, Tommy, Sara and Bobby were kneeling beside the tub. Everyone was wearing beards made from bubbles. Having it all was an unfair expectation placed on women, but Felicity came pretty damn close.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> It's late, but I'm still managing to post on a Wednesday. The flash forward episode made me miss my universe and the kids that live within it.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
